A New Year, A Fresh Start
by Rumbleroar442
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both Heads in their final year at Hogwarts. Draco had converted to the light side in 5th year and he and Hermione have gotten to know each other.  Will romance bloom between the two? Characters are slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

A seemingly solid barrier was what separated the muggle world from the wizarding world in Kings Cross station. The barrier between Platform 9 and 10 looked and seemed completely normal everyday of the year except one. It was on September 1 that muggles all over Kings Cross station stared at different kinds of oddly dressed people hurry through the tight crowds of the station and go through this extraordinary barrier. Muggles who would notice would shake their heads at themselves and mutter that they needed a day off from work. Hermione Granger was in fact one off those oddly dressed people, but with simply more tact. As she walked through the barrier, she remembered all that had happened last year...

Harry had defeated Voldemort. There was celebration everywhere. Harry got back together with Ginny. She and Ron had broken up after a month of dating, after realizing that they were better off as friends. Ron got back together with Lavender and Luna was with Neville. Most surprising of all, was Draco Malfoy.

All along, he was a spy for Dumbledore and the Order, and they all became quite good friends over the summer. She was actually starting to like him as more than a friend. She told Ginny everything of course and the younger girl was happy that she had some romantic interests.

She, on the other hand had changed quite alot. Her hair had improved dramatically and she now had curves that she didn't have before. She was made head girl and to her delight, Draco was made head boy.

As they boarded the train, Hermione remembered that she had to go sit in the Heads Compartment. She said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny and went off to her special compartment. As they were being briefed by Professor Mcgonagall, they managed to catch one sentence that seemed incredibly important compared to all her babble.

"There's going to be a ball?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, were you not listening? There will be a Hogsmeade visit in a week to prepare for our homecoming ball in two weeks. The attire shall be formal and only 7th and 8th years will be permitted."

8th years were those who were in 7th year but didn't get to complete it because of the war, like Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I shall announce the ball tonight at dinner so that everyone may find dates for the ball. I shall see you both later. Good day."

"Well, that was strange. A ball at the start of term? I'm not complaining or

anything but can they get any more random?" said Draco

"I know right." said Hermione "I wonder what I'll wear..."

And so began a train ride of awkward and/or random conversations

DMHG

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter or others! Except maybe the plot...

After they got off the Hogwarts train, took the carriages, and entered the Great Hall, they hurried off to their respective houses. Everyone quieted down as the first years tripped and stumbled in and the sorting hat began to sing

" With my patches and my tears,

I must be quite a sight,

But when it comes to sorting students

No hat could be more bright!

Our founders sought to teach the young

Good magical technique,

But though they shared a common goal,

Their values were unique.

In the past our four good founders

Taught their favorites with good grace,

And now I am in charge to find

Each student's proper place.

Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave and daring;

Or make your way in Hufflepuff,

Hardworking, just and caring;

You might be fit for Slytherin,

Where cunning is admired;

Or find your home in Ravenclaw,

Where wisdom is inspired.

The feast begins as always,

With the sorting and good cheer,

Yet our memories are heavy

From the darkness of last year.

It is time for celebration,

Hogwarts has endured;

And though I still shall sort each year,

I may rest assured:

Our beloved school was tested,

But in that fateful hour,

We stood as one to triumph

Against that threatening power.

But I digress, and now too long

I've held you in suspense,

So step right up! It's time now for

The sorting to commence!"

(taken from /fun/contests/deathlyhallowssortinghatsong)

The hall burst into applause as each of the tiny, terrified first years walked onto the stool and awaited to be sorted.

"Ave, Brian."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cena, Valerie."

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause as the fist two students were sorted into their house.

"Eve, Ashley."

"Gryffindor!"

'Finally! A Gryffindor!' Hermione thought

"Ewa, Bob"

"Hufflepuff!"

"He certainly looks puffy enough to me." said Ron, while Harry snickered. Hermione just glared.

"Gen, Fregley."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Another one!" snorted Ron, while Harry rolled around laughing. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them as they howled with laughter. She was surprised that no one was staring at them.

"Hene, Robert."

"Slytherin!"

"First Slytherin of the day." muttered Hermione

After all the other first years were sorted the feast began as usual:

Ron stuffing food in his mouth as if it would disappear in 5 seconds, Harry eating like a normal person, Draco staring at her, Seamus and Dean... Wait what! Draco staring at her? He was.

He was staring at her with a most curious expression on his face, that she couldn't quite place.

It was actually an expression of longing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Professor McGonagall eyed the two students before her. Head Boy and Head Girl. Even she could not deny the increasing tension between them. She did not know what it was about or when it started, although she did have quite a strong suspicion on what it was. Of course, it being none of her business, she let it go.

She asked the two to follow her and so they did. She suddenly came to a stop in front of a portrait of a monkey eating a banana.

"As you both know, you were awarded the privilege to be Head boy", she nodded at Draco, "and Head Girl." and again at Hermione. "It is Hogwarts tradition that the Head Boy and Head Girl share a common room in order to collaborate and cooperate." she said.

"All you must do is poke the bellybutton of the monkey and the portrait shall open." And she walked away.

Draco was slightly too happy that they were sharing dorms. He was quite aware that they had stopped hating each other when he joined the Order and he, by this time, had stopped his denial and accepted that he liked a girl, more specifically, Hermione Jean Granger. But of course, like most men who liked a girl, he had yet to tell her.

He was thought of as an arrogant and bigheaded jerk who noticed nothing but himself. This was actually quite untrue. He was very perceptive especially when it came to Hermione. He could see that she was feeling lonely and left out when Potter and Weaselette and Weasley and Brown went out together.

To tell the truth, even he was feeling the same way. His best mate, Blaise, was with Pansy and he was left with no one.

His mother had reformed and no longer held those old prejudices (his father was still trying). So in his book, it was perfectly okay to ask Hermione to the ball.

And he knew just how to do it.

Hermione woke the next day in a new room. Though she missed her old Gryffindor dorm, she had to admit her new room was much bigger and more comfortable. Seeing that she had only 15 minutes left before breakfast, she rushed out of her room (after changing of course) to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny but suddenly bumped into something. Or, more precisely, someone.

"Oomph"

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

Why are you on top of me?"

"I'm sorry! I was just rushing out to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Granger. What do you eat anyway, feathers?"

"Hey! Its not my fault I'm light!"

"Well, go on. Get off me and go to breakfast so you can eat something other that the inside of your pillow."

She just rolled her eyes at him, got up, dusted herself off and headed out of the portrait hole.

Hermione took her regular seat beside Ginny.

"Ron, would it kill you to eat with your mouth closed?" yelled Ginny in disgust

"Yes." Came his muffled reply

Just as Ginny was about to say something, Harry butted in and said,

"Hey, guys, look the mails here!" effectively distracting the two

Suddenly, 7 different owls landed in front of Hermione.

"All those for you?" asked Ginny curiously

"I think so."

"Well go on. Open them!"

Slightly excited, Hermione opened the first owl's package.

Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a note attached to it. All it said was 'Will you'

Confused, Hermione opened the second owl's package

There she found a pair of matching earrings. Squealing in delight with Ginny, she read the note. 'do me'

Even more confused, she opened the third package. Inside, she found another piece of jewelry-a matching bracelet with a note that said 'the honor'

Starting to put together the puzzle, she opened the fourth package. She found a gorgeous ring with her birthstone and a note that said 'of accompanying me'. Ecstatic, she put the ring on.

She was beginning to get the general gist of the message.

Inside the fifth package was a beautiful eagle feather quill and some expensive, quality ink, along with a note that said 'to the'. Hmmmmm…

In the sixth package was a signed copy of Hogwarts, A History. 'How sweet!' she thought. She found the last note and put together the pieces.

'Will you do me the honor of accompanying you to the upcoming ball?'. Her eyes lit up. Someone was asking her to the ball!

She showed everything to Ginny and they both squealed at the sweet gifts.

She called the last owl over. The owl was stunning. Flawless snow white and holding a blood red rose in contrast to its feathers.

She petted the owl and took the rose. She read the note.

'Love, Draco Malfoy

P.S. The owl is your last present. Her name is Glacialis, which means ice in Latin. I really do hope you like her.'

A/N: Please review! Reviews are what keep writers going! I hope you like this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 4:

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall at top speed. She had to find Draco.

She found him under a tree beside the Black lake.

"Yes!"

"Wha...?"

"Yes I'll go to the ball with you!"

"Excellent! I'll, uh, meet you at the Great Hall at 7."

"See you."

She really did wonder what he saw her.

She went shopping with Ginny the next day. Only she knew who Hermione's date was in her little circle of friends.

"I can't believe you're going with DRACO MALFOY of all people to the ball. What do you think of him?" said Ginny rapidly

"Gin, believe it or not, I really like him and yes, before you ask, I do think that if we had a relationship it would work. I only hope that he asks me out again after the ball."

"What will Harry and Ron think? They'll go bonkers!"

"Yes, I was extremely worried about that. But I figured that if they really love me they will let me be happy and live my life...Who am I kidding? They'll try to beat him into a bloody pulp!" Hermione cried hysterically

"Calm down 'Mi. Everything will be fine. Now, lets go find that perfect dress."

The two girls shopped happily for 2 more hours before heading back to Hogwarts.

When the night of the dance finally came, Hermione was more nervous than she ever was. She, Ginny and Lavender were getting ready together(the three had become close after Ron started dating Lavender) for the dance in Hermione's room. To everyone's shock (except those in the Order) Harry and Draco became best mates and Ron and Draco were erm...improving. The three were in fact all waiting outside in the Heads common room for the girls to come out. They were actually pretty okay with the fact that Draco was taking Hermione (well Harry was, he just had to constantly restrain Ron) and she was extremely pleased.

When they finally came out the boys were shocked speechless.

"I guess they appreciate our work." giggled Ginny

Each of the boys took their dates and gave them pretty corsages ("So that's why you asked me what color my dress was." said Hermione, amused)

"I hope you're up to acting like a princess because I plan on treating you like one." whispered Draco, in Hermione's ear

She blushed, thrilled that Draco was giving her so much attention

Of course, like in all stories, no one noticed Ron glaring at them...

Ron P.O.V.

I watched as the ferret hugged MY Hermione. He whispered in her ear. I felt only rage and the desire to kill him. How dare he touch her! My Hermione! I WILL get her back. She will be _MINE. _

Draco P.O.V.

Hermione looked beautiful. I am so glad that I asked her to the ball. As we entered the amazing Great Hall, each couple was announced by a young Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!"

"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown!"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

The hall gasped.

"Drakie!" Pansy shrieked

"Parkinson." I said keeping my emotionless facade

"Why are you with that Mudblood! Did she force you to take her? I'll turn you into a toad you filthy Mudblood!" she shrieked

"Don't you dare call her that!" I said, my eyes flashing. "I came with her because I wanted to."

"But Drakie!" Parkinson whined

"Leave him alone Parkinslag!" yelled Hermione

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!"

I opened my mouth to angrily retort but before I could say anything Hermione strode up to Parkinson and slapped her across the face. The whole hall went silent as they listened to the echoing _'SMACK!'_

'_That's my girl'_ I thought

"If you ever call me that again, I'll hex you into oblivion." Hermione threatened

Pansy whimpered, clutching her face and ran away.

"You know Hermione, violence never is the answer, but that was amazing!" said Luna, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Ginny "I'm so proud."

"Great shot Hermione," said Harry grinning

"That's my Gryffindork." I smirked

Hermione just beamed.

No one's P.O.V.

After Hermione's performance, the group sat down around a large table.

Hermione looked over the menu.

"Steak and kidney pie." said Draco, beside her

"Um, Spaghetti Bolognese," she said

As everyone was eating, the conversation started.

"So what are we going to do next Satuday?" asked Harry

"Well I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip that day." replied Hermione

"Ah, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, feeling uncharacteristically nervous, "would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, I'd love to Draco!" said Hermione said

"What happened?" asked Ginny, who was on her other side

"Oh, Draco asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade."

"And?"

"I said yes of course."

"Good. Don't jeopardize this because you've found one boy who really, really likes you. Don't let him go." said Ginny wisely

"Don't worry. I don't plan to." said Hermione, as the music started.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Draco, holding out his hand.

"Of course!" said Hermione

Ginny gave her a knowing look

"Have fun!"

Hermione winked back at her.

And they danced the night away.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it is an important chapter because everyone sees lots of Ron problems coming (Sorry Ron lovers!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione P.O.V.

I woke up bright and early to the sun shining out of my bedroom window in the Heads common room. I had the most amazing time with Draco last night, but I couldn't help but wonder what it all meant to him. Would he ask me out? Would we become a couple? All I knew for sure was that if both those things were to come true, I would be the happiest woman alive.

I jumped out of bed merrily, and rushed off to the shower. I had a soothing, relaxing shower to clear my thoughts and the doubts going through my brain.

'He doesn't like you _that_ way. He was only being nice and polite.'

'If he didn't like me why would he ask me to the ball?'

'Uh, hello? He probably didn't have anyone to go with and saw that you didn't either so he thought it would be convenient to go together.'

'Um, newsflash! He's Draco Malfoy. He can get any girl he wants especially since he underwent that big change.'

'Right…Uhhhh I'll just leave you to your thoughts then.'

Satisfied, Hermione stepped out of the shower.

Hermione walked over to the Great Hall and plopped down on the Gryffindor table. Draco was already sitting there chatting with Harry. Ron was just sitting there ignoring the two.

"So, do you think she will?" muttered Draco

"I dunno, but I approve." whispered Harry

Curious I asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" they said together.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously

"Er, Hermione, can I speak to you outside?" asked Draco, rather nervously.

"Sure," I said, still suspicious

" 'Ey, 'Ermifone, wen yor done talffing 'oo Maffoy can I ask 'ou shomfing?" asked Ron with his mouth full

"Alright." I said disgusted

"Come on Hermione!" called Draco, already across the hall

"Coming!" I yelled back jogging to catch up with him

"You could have waited you know." I said, annoyed

"I know," he smiled

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, still rather suspicious

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Oh, Draco, I would love to!"

"Great! I pick you up in the Entrance Hall okay…And Hermione, you do know that I asked you to go with me as a date, not just as friends…"

"Oh, I know!"

"Alright, lets go back inside so you can finish eating."

I beamed up at him

"Hey Hermioe," said Ron when we got back to the table, his mouth thankfully devoid of food, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he said, his ears turning red.

Harry smacked himself on the forehead, and gave Ron a look that plainly said '_Could you be any more stupid?_'

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, Draco asked me to go on a date with him on that day, so I wont be able to go." I said cheerfully, though I was feeling rather bad for poor Ron.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THE _FERRET_? You picked him over me!" yelled Ron, his face slowly turning purple

"I'm sorry Ron, but I really like Draco." I said sadly

"But you never gave me a chance!" said Ron

"I NEVER GAVE YOU A CHANCE! Ronald, I've liked you since third year. It is seventh year. We even went out and it didn't work out. Can you just let it go?" she screamed back at him

"Traitor." Said Ron, with a look of fury in his eyes.

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes and ran out of the Great Hall. The last thing I heard was Harry yelling "RON! " and Draco bellowing "YOU BASTARD, YOU MADE HER CRY!" before I reached the door of the Great Hall and fled to my room.


End file.
